ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goblin Wolfman
= Testimonials = *Solo'd by 75THF/NIN very easy fight, didn't get hit once. *Solo'd at 68PLD/34WAR. Tough fight. First fight used Invincible when he used Blood Weapon, second fight saved Sentinel and Shield Bash for when he 2hr'd. First fight I was in the yellow, second fight ended with me in the red, so it can go either way. *Very easily solo'd by a 75SMN/37WHM. Earthen Ward and Blink were not needed. 3 Predator Claws and 1 Whisper Wind were all that were used. Didn't even get a chance to use Blood Weapon. *Easily soloable by a 75 MNK/NIN, was hit precisely once. *Soloable by a 70PLD/NIN with some damage. (Never dropped below yellow) *Soloable by 75PLD/RDM without taking damage. *Soloable by 75MNK/DNC - gather 300% TP before trade. *Soloable by 75DRK/SAM with meditated TP and Seigan/Third Eye, casting Dread Spikes to negate Blood Weapon for at least a stray hit or two. Abuse stuns if Third Eye goes down. *Soloable by 75DRG/WHM using stoneskin and blink 2-3 times per fight. *Soloable by 75PLD/THF with minimal damage. (Never dropped below yellow) *Soloable by 75RDM/BLM without casting nukes and taking minimal damage. (Used a Hornetneedle) *Soloable by 75WHM/NIN with above average attack gear. Took no damage (with complete WHM buffs and shadows). *Soloable by a 75DRG/SAM by starting the battle with over 100% TP to use Penta Thrust, then Meditate and Jump as needed to WS again and repeat as neccesary. Use of Third Eye + Seigan essential due to high damage (up to 150+) from NM. Spirit Surge may be needed as well. *Soloable by 75SMN/WHM - Carby kited to about 50% finished him with Garuda *Soloable by 75THF/DNC - with minimal damage, geared for evasion. (Never dropped below yellow) *Soloable by 75SAM/DNC - minimal damage; Soboro sukehiro + Third Eye + Seigan method used. Yukikaze, Gekko, and Kasha's enfeebling effects are very effective. *Soloable by 75BLU/NIN without taking a single hit. Built TP on moblins and self-skillchained for quick/easy win. *Soloable by NIN75/WAR37 had a WHM cast haste before the fight started if you still consider solo. Never took a single hit. *Easy and short fight as RDM75/NIN37. Lost 18 HP in all. Bind when it uses Blood Weapon, apart from that just keep shadows and Stoneskin up and you're fine. *Douable by 75SAM/33THF & RDM65/WHM32 For Cures and silence Went 1 for 3 Good Luck!! *Duoable by PLD60/30WAR and RDM52/BLM18. Pretty easy fight, RDM kept up refresh and stoneskin, healed/refreshed/regen PLD when necessary, and kept Gravity, slow, silence, paralyze, and Dia II on the Wolfman. Had to convert once, didn't pull any hate while curing. All in all, easy fight with little difficulty, and Parade Gorget ^_^. *Duoable by Drg75/Sam37 and Thf74/Nin37 no problem never even touched us. Build 300 Tp Angon at start Wheeling Thrust>Shark Bite. After that was just picking it off. Went 1/1 on Drop. *66PLD/33WAR solo W/ Adventuring Fellow. NPC was set to Soothing Healer, level 44. Didn't need Invincible, popped Sentinel and Defender when he used Blood Weapon. It was a relatively close fight. He hits really hard, and has quite a lot of HP. NPC ran out of MP 3/4ths of the way through, and I was very low on MP at the end. I didn't see Bomb Toss. Only used Moblin TP moves on me. No drop.--IneptOne 21:12, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *Soloable by PLD70/NIN37 - Finished with 1/2 HP and 1/4 MP on most fights. Used refresh and regen from bastok FOV and Meatkhabob food. I was 0/6 with him until I invited a THF65 friend to finaly get 1/7. 14 April 2009. *Trioed by 64 Whm/smn, 61 Bard/whm, & 63Blu/nin - Blu used cocoon, metallic body, and utsusemi: ichi, whm used Protectra IV, Shellra III and Shining Ruby, Brd used Mage's Ballad II, and Valor Minuet III. Went fast, he never used Blood Weapon. got the gorget first fight. *Duoed by NIN65/WAR and RDM31/WHM - NIN took minimal damage and RDM only got hit by some AoE. 0/4 on drop so far. --Kuzenko1 03:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Triod by PLD59/WAR, RDM61/WHM, and DRK59/MNK(THF later) - An easy fight done several times without any major concerns. Brought simple food (jerky and crawfish) initially, but did without several more times. Built TP before to speed up the fight, but really didn't need to. A well balanced, familiar group of three at level 60 can do this. The DRK got close to dying a couple times because we weren't being that serious. Just make sure he doesn't get to heal that much from Blood Weapon. Pithief314 05:35, 27 August 2009 (UTC) *Soloable Rdm/Nin with complete ease. Debuffed him, and I only took 1 hit that never broke Stoneskin. Easy fight, 1/1 --Parceval 02:51, September 8, 2009 (UTC) *Solo'd by DRG75/BLU37. Not a hard fight at all, Super Jump used to keep from heavy damage being done for the entire duration of Blood Weapon. --Grabelli 11:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *SOLO SAM75/DNC35 Elvaan. Testimonials do the fight shame. Was very easy even with many -eva gear was hardly hit, Seigan Thirdeye combo helped alot. No Soboro. Started fight with Fusion Skill chain. Used Drain Samba II shortly after Fusion. Blood Weapon hit twice for total 888 dmg. Used Curing Waltz II to replenish HP with Meditate Help. Never was lower than 750 HP Infact finished fight missing only 100HP. Even got in a third WS when it was down to 10% for added effect"1/1 woot!" --Itikuo 4:00PM, November 10th, 2009 (ArtofWar) * Very easily Solo'd by SMN/WHM. I've killed it with both Fenrir and Titan with ease. Used Dia II. No healing was needed. Never saw Blood Weapon. *Tough fight for a Paladin at level 56 (sub NIN) and a White Mage at level 75. PLD should start the fight with 300% TP Spirits Within and Utsusemi:Ichi up. *Easy solo by a WHM75/NIN37. Kinkobo, pamamas, and spamming flash killed this NM taking no dmg and mp 88% when defeated. * Easily Duoed by 64PUP/DNC and 59WHM/BLM. Built TP and spawned it with WHM head on auto. Was really cautious so i was curing and keeping my hp up. When it used Blood Weapon WHM used Repose, i accidently hit it so i took a few hits from blood weapon before the WHM could cast repose again, it still wasnt a problem. We waited till it came off, then attacked again. Very easy win. 1/1 Parade Gorget! - Cocien and Jubashijushi of Diabolos = Other Notes = Goblin Drink I made a successful synth earlier and have updated the recipie on this site. Good huntings --; It doesn't drop 100% Picture & HP Now that the mystery's been solved, somebody should contribute a good picture of this NM and somebody should parse a battle with it to determine its HP. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 21:30, 24 September 2006 (EDT) Killed him and added my damage (including heals from Blood Weapon) to total 7,386. -- It indeed has around 7,500. Calculating all the damage and one successful blow with Blood Weapon, the total comes to 7,434. Goblin or Moblin? Someone converted his family from Goblin to Moblin. Now, most if not all Goblins in Movalpolos use Moblin abilities and thus it was decided they are considered Moblins. I personally do not mind whether they're considered Goblin or Moblin, but if you're gonna say one is a Goblin you're gonna have to put all of them as Goblin. Same goes if you're going to say he's a Moblin. In fact, now that I think of it, I think they should be considered Goblins. <_<;; I just made them all Moblins when someone said their family is decided by TP skills. Actually, I have no idea what to consider them as. --Jopasopa 09:53, 30 September 2006 (EDT) Its a goblin without a doubt. Appearance wise, he looks like any WAR/DRK goblin that is in the game. He also uses all the standard goblin moves within movalpolis (they use goblin tp moves you see in dyanmis and do not use bomb toss). Moblins, on the other hand, have an appearance that stands out from the goblins. Moblin mages are much darker in color (and with a significant difference than goblin mages if you just look at their face and back), and moblin melee wear standard goblin armor but with a much darker hue. Also, none of the moblins have WAR/DRK jobs. Also, other than notorious monsters in the game, a mob that is a moblin has a name that starts with Moblin and has apperance in gear standard with moblins. --Ayrlie 10:05, 30 September 2006 (CDT) The differences between goblins and moblins are two-fold. One is their skin, which is often different, but not always, so this is only one indicator. The other is the TP moves used. Technically, when speaking about species, moblins are goblins in the genetic sense, but what separates them is the fact that they've dug underground and developed a seperate society (and thereby creating new TP moves). If the Goblin Wolfman uses moblin TP abilities, he's from the underground, and therefor he's a moblin. --Chrisjander 11:34, 30 September 2006 (EDT) Actually, the "Goblin _man" beastmen are NOT from Movalpolos/underground. All of the Goblins there are simply Goblins hired by the Moblins. This was mentioned in the "Movalpolos Unearthed" article. The reason they use Moblin abilities is probably because they're supplied with frypans/paralysis showers/smokebombs/crispy candles and not Bomb Toss bombs. Although maybe some of them are Moblins which have Goblin clothes...I really do not know. I know Moblina from the "A Little Goblin's Adventure" stories had Goblin clothing, but those stories had a more humorous rather than serious vibe. --Jopasopa 11:54, 30 September 2006 (EDT) Then the only way we can really separate them is by TP move, if we can't rely on skin. When people look at his species, they want to know what to expect when they face him. If it says he's a goblin, they'll expect Goblin Rush and Bomb Toss. So if he uses moblin moves, classify him as a moblin, so people can fight him prepared. --Chrisjander 11:58, 30 September 2006 (EDT) Guess that's a good way to think of it. Another way to think of it would be the Moblins converted those Goblins to Moblinism, and thus they have picked up the Moblin ways. Whatever helps people sleep at night. ;) --Jopasopa 12:42, 30 September 2006 (EDT) You know, I'm going to shoot for he's a golbin because his NAME is "Goblin Wolfman" I mean, if SE wanted him a moblin don't you think they would have put "Moblin Wolfman" instead? Idk just a though =P Damage output I soloed him twice as 75 whm/nin. I was hitting the goblin as if it was a Too Weak mob, but he was hitting as if he was a T-VT mob. The second fight, he used Blood Weapon when Utsusemi and Stoneskin was down, and then proceeds to use a crit for 346, a normal hit for 214, couple more normal hits around 150 to bring me down to 31 hp. I had little choice to use Benediction because I used Flash right after blood weapon and it did not do me any good. On the other hand, my Hexa Strikes were doing between 900-1200 damage. He has closer to 8000 hp. Gave me no XP, and I'm 0/2 on the drop. --Ayrlie 18:36, 8 October 2006 (CDT) He does hit hard when he actually connects, especially when he uses Blood Weapon. I was dropped to about 50% HP as a PLD75. When I fought him as a PLD75 with a THF75, we did a total of about 8200 damage to him, but since he had used Drain and Blood Weapon on me for a total of 600 HP regained, I put his total HP at 7600, with the note about Drain and Blood Weapon. --Tsakiki 20:13, 8 October 2006 (EDT) The Sentinel update essentially negates any danger from Blood Weapon. Use it like you would on a MNK mob in dynamis, when you see him charge the 2-hour hit Sentinel and Blood Weapon will not be a threat. --OmniChange 1:49, 28 April 2007 (EDT) Other confirmed kill setups, taken from older edits to the main article: :* Soloable by most jobs at level 75, Red Mage at level 60 (using solo kiting strategy). on 14:44, 8 June 2007. :* Confirmed kill with: 63 Paladin/White Mage, 63 Red Mage and 61 Red Mage. Boswen 04:40, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :* Confirmed kill with: 66 Paladin/Red Mage and 66 Dark Knight/White Mage. on 03:25, 8 June 2007. I soloed this NM as a SMN75/WHM using Ramuh. Have Ramuh out before poping and then use Chaotic Strike. Most of the time, (depending on your SMN merits and gear) this will do about 1400-2700 points of damage. I recommend meleeing with Ramuh and use Spirit Taker. In between spawns, use Elemental Siphon and let Auto Refresh get your MP back up (if you don't have signet on).--DavionHikari 22:49, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Drop Rate 75THF/37NIN I went 1/8 with Treasure Hunter 3 during 90-98% Full Moon. NIN75/DNC37 soloed easily, only casting Utsusemi maybe 2-3 times per fight. 0/6 on Waning Crescent (30%). Left frustrated, changed to /THF37 sub and came back, dropped 1/1 after that. --Shibuya 16 July 2008 I think the drop rate is worse than 25-30% I am 0/5 on the Wolfman. on 16:29, 1 May 2007. Just soloed this on WHM/NIN. 1/1 drop. Bought too many drinks... --Thundermelon 19:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) 0/6 :( but ive heard of peopel being 1/1 and 1/2 commonly. --Avanent 19:45, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ended up at 1/7 --Avanent 13:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I had good "luck" with a 1/1 Parade Gorget drop rate on Goblin Wolfman. This was dropped with 3 of the "lucky items" (By their own description: Lucky Egg, Four-Leaf Mandra Bud, and Wild Rabbit Tail) on 2 of the 3 players in the party. I also had a Meteorite, rumored to be lucky on other forums. I did not have a Millionaire Desk, however. All 5 of these items are only rumored to assist drops, but it never hurts to try, right? Boswen 04:40, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Our LS did a run today and we were 4/4 on drops. It was a full moon. We could have just been extremely lucky, but maybe the drops rate is better on full moon?--Neubian 00:37, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Got bad luck.. 0/6 still. Last quarter moon, 56%. --Deemos Duo'd him last night on 75RDM/WHM with a 75BLM/THF. 1/1. - Succubiss Solo'd it as RNG75/SAM37 with an NPC, just shadowbind it's bloodweapon (after disengaging) and you're fine. got it 1/3, 90% Full moon Solo'd as PLD70/WAR35. 1/1 on drop, 13% Waning Crescent. --Vuclutout 19:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) 0/3 with TH3 1/4 with no TH. 2/2 with 75THF, TH2. 1/11 with no TH. (Lagato 75MNK/37NIN-Ragnarok) I would definetly agree this 20~23% drop rate is inaccurate. Current 0/15 and am still farming him atleast once a day. Cant believe all the money im spending on this, starting to get not worth it, but i guess i'd have the necklace for along time. :You have to remember that the listed drop rate only reflects drops as posted by people who edit, so the more people who add in their kills and drops (or lack thereof), the more accurate the percentage will be. --Jakk Frost 11:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) 0/7, 3 times with TH3 other 4 with no TH at all. Waning Crescent moon phase, may have something to do with that. Lol I did this on both my characters. I went drk/thf and my friend was blu/nin and 1/1 :D, then after I deleted that character I made another and was drk/thf and my friend was drk/sam and 1/1 again 1/1 Waxing Gibbous. Went as Rdm/nin --Parceval 02:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) 1/10 dropped on lightningday Waxing Crescent(12%) 75SAM/37DNC Gunfighter September 19, 2009 why did someone drop the total drops by more than 200?Littha 06:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC)